


Ramen

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Hate Turns to Love [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ramen

Just as predicted, Adam got sick right at the tail end of yours. He’d taken care of you the whole entire time. If he wasn’t bringing you soup and crackers, he was watching stupid shows with you. You’d grown to love his company. Part of you was a little glad that he was sick, so you could continue spending time with him. As screwed up as that was.

Sometime in the three days that he was sick, it hit you that you loved him. He’d been living with you guys for about a year now, and you’d fallen in love. How that happened, you weren’t exactly sure. You never said a word to anyone, knowing that once Adam was better, it would probably be back to how it was. Him being a dick, and you wanting to strangle him.

A month after the household germs made their rounds, and the two of you had been avoiding each other. Sam found it weird, not hearing the two of you fight, but enjoyed the peace. One Saturday morning, he found you lounging on the couch, channel surfing. “Bored?”

You glanced at him. “What happened to all the good Saturday morning cartoons? What the hell is this crap?” You groaned, making him laugh. “Where are you headed?”

“Uh, Jess’s parents invited us to spend the week with them.” He grinned.

“Don’t you work?”

He laughed. “Jess’s father owns the firm, so I think I’m set.” You rolled your eyes. “Adam and you should be fine. As long as I come back to both of you alive, and all blood cleaned up, I’m good.” He teased.

Sighing, you let your head fall back. “Go. Tell Jess I said hi, and that I leave my dresses to her.” You said dramatically before laughing.

* * *

It was afternoon before you saw Adam. You were making something to eat when he walked into the kitchen. Spotting him, you blushed and focused on your food. You were trying to keep your breathing calm, not letting him know that he was affecting you.

“Making anything good?” He finally asked, leaning against the counter, facing you.

You gave him a small smile. “Ramen.”

He laughed. “Out of everything in the kitchen…you’re making Ramen?” You could tell he was amused by this.

“Yes, I am making Ramen. I was only cooking for me, so I saw no use in cooking more.” You shrugged.

Adam reached over, his hand on your lower back, as the other shut the burner off. “Go get dressed, I’m taking you out to eat.” He smiled.

Blinking, you looked at him. “What?” You breathed out.

“You. Me. Dinner. Although, I don’t think you want to go out in your pajamas. Did you even get dressed today?”

“I saw no need to…” You shrugged. “I guess I’ll go do that, then.” His face lit up, making you grin. With that, you turned and went upstairs to your room. You grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and shoes. Why the hell were you nervous about this?

You made your way downstairs ten minutes later, to find Adam with his back to the door, leaning on it. “Ready?”

* * *

Sam came home the following Saturday, to a spotless house. That alone was alarming enough. Furrowing his brows, he moved to his room to unpack. There was no noise coming from your room, or Adam’s. You usually didn’t work Saturdays, so he figured you were out with friends or something.

After unpacking, he made his way to the kitchen to get a drink and froze. You had left him a note on the fridge.

Our part of the rent is in Batman. Be home Monday night (it’s Tuesday!)- we’re eloping :) Love you, Sammy!

This had to be a joke. There was no way. You were pranking him. He moved over to the Batman cookie jar, and sure enough, there was your part of the rent. And Adam’s. “Holy shit.” He muttered. Hearing his phone go off, he pulled it out and opened the text. It was a picture of the two of you, showing off your rings- both grinning like idiots. Dean was never going to believe this.


End file.
